The Contest
by Prongs-Wuver
Summary: A contest held by Dumbledor.One of the epies from Fun with the Marauders.Mostly fluff with kissing and rough language.(I'm horrid at writing summarys!)
1. Good Morning

"James! Get up you lazy oaf!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Sirius you shouldn't yell so loud. You scared Peter half to death."  
  
"Remus you know how hard it is to wake him up, and don't scold me like that! Oh, I 'm sorry Peter."  
  
"I'll wake him up then."  
  
"Lily! When did you get here?" said Sirius mildly surprised.  
  
"A moment ago." She replied  
  
"Hi Lily! How are . . .  
  
"Peter, please shut up so I can wake up James!"  
  
Lily sat down on the edge of James' bed and leans over so here face is level with James'. "Jamie please wake up." Lily said softly.  
  
"urmmmm. . ."  
  
Lily smiles and lies down next to James. "Come on Sweetie. (At this remark Sirius looks disgusted)Dumbledore said he's going to announce something."  
  
"You won't wake him up Lily." Remus whispered.  
  
"Drastic times call for drastic measures!" Lily remarked, smiling.  
  
Lily then sits up and kisses James lightly on his lips.  
  
"ummmmm. . . G'morning Lily. Said James rubbing his eyes and then sitting up.  
  
"Hello sleepyhead!" said Lily brightly and kissed him again.  
  
"Yuck! Can't you do that somewhere else!?"  
  
"No." "James you need to get dressed you know."  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a minute.  
  
"We'll wait in the common room for you." James picked through his closet until he found his Hogwarts uniform. God I hate wearing this. He just finished putting his robe on when Lily came ran into the room. "You could have knocked you know!"  
  
"Sorry, but I wanted to see if I could help." Lily replied apologetically.  
  
"What do you mean by help?"  
  
"I want to see if I can tame your hair." She said, taking slicking gel and a comb from a bag.  
  
"Oh come on Lils. You know it's impossible. Plus, we have to be down at breakfast." 


	2. The announcment

"Will you please stop eating to listen to my announcement!" boomed Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"OKAY!" rang out two voices in unison.  
  
"James! Sirius!"  
  
"Sorry we just had to do that."  
  
"Please let me continue with the announcement .Ok. Good. I have the pleasure to say that me and my fellow teachers are holding a contest. The contest prize is a trip for you, four friends and one person from another house to Hawaii! To win the contest you must get the highest mark in the school on the test that is to be taken at 12:30 today. I am not going to tell you the subject so I would suggest for you to study. All classes will be cancelled until after the test. This is so that you can study all morning!"  
  
YES!!!!!!! WoooWhoooo! Cheered the entire school except Peter.  
  
"Peter what's wrong?" whispered Lily  
  
"I have no chance of winning the contest! That's what wrong!" whined Peter  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I'm horrible at every subject!"  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do great!"  
  
"Thanks Lily! Now I see why everyone says you're such a nice person."  
  
"No problem." 


	3. The test

At the test the Marauders and Lily sat in a row. James in the middle between Lily and Sirius, Remus by Sirius and Peter by Lily. "Only 20 questions!" James whispered to Sirius. "This is going to be a breeze! He whispered back.  
  
"You have one hour to finish the test! Starting now!" Came Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
The entire school picked up their quills, opened their ink bottles, dipped their quills and turned the test over to begin.  
  
"Oh! The test is on Transfig and DADA!" Sirius basically shouted.  
  
"Mr. Black! Would you PLEASE shut your mouth for once in your life?!" Professor McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Sorry professor McGonagall" Sirius practically droned while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" The professor snapped back.  
  
"Would you shut up?! I need to take my test!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"That's it! Detention for you Mr. Black!"  
  
"Whatever you say professor" Sirius said his voice showed signs that his temper was rising.  
  
"Make that two!"  
  
Sirius decided not to pay attention so he drowned out her voice and continued writing.  
  
James slightly leaned toward Sirius and whispered "Good job Padfoot, first detentions of the day!"  
  
So the two hours they had for the test dragged slowly on. Finally Professor McGonagall shouted the words everyone had wished to hear.  
  
"Times up! Oh and Mr. Black please kindly join me in my office...NOW! 


	4. Poor Sirius

Sirius huffed as he made his way down the corridor of Hogwarts to McGonagall's office.Sirius placed his hands on his hips as he walked through the office door. "What's my detention THIS time professor?" Sirius looked, and acted irritably, though he spoke with clear sarcasm. "Is it cleaning the great hall with Filch? Or maybe polishing the head boy and girl trophies? Or maybe I should write lines?!"  
  
"Well Mr. Black, you just earned two more detentions!"  
  
"What?! Two?" Sirius whined, looking around frantically.  
  
"Don't make it five" McGonagall warned Sirius in a threatening voice.  
  
"I swear talking back isn't worth two detentions!" Sirius said in a whining type of voice.  
  
"How do you know? You're not the Headmaster"  
  
"I'll ask him then!" Sirius said, as he ran into the hall "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"  
  
Sirius didn't hear a reply, nor did he hear footsteps. He was also quite surprised that McGonagall hadn't ran out after him telling him he had more detentions. Well that didn't last long. Just a couple minuets after McGonagall (still sitting at her desk) yelled quite loudly...  
  
"GET BACK IN HERE MR.BLACK!"  
  
Sirius turned, his head hung he walked slowly back into the office. Seeing his defeat. McGonagall had the satisfaction.  
  
"Ok so what are my detentions?"  
  
"'Detention' Mr. Black. I've decided to combine them all into one long detention"  
  
"Ok so what is it?" Sirius said sounding confused.  
  
"You're going to go into the courtyard, by the greenhouses and garden until suppertime. Supervised by Mr. Filch"  
  
"But that's three hours from now! And it's raining!" Sirius said sounding exasperated.  
  
"Would you like me to make it four?" She asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Nooo-OOO-ooo-OOO" Sirius said again in his high-pitched whining voice.  
  
"Well, here are the tools you need. Hop to it!"  
  
Sirius picked up the tool and headed down the stairs to the entrance way and out into to downpour. "Poor Sirius!" Peter said pitifully at that as he walked past. 


	5. The winner

"I am now going to announce the winner of the contest!" boomed Professors Dumbledore's voice amid the clattering of forks.  
  
"The winner is...BANG! The door slammed shut behind Sirius, who was covered in muck from head to foot.  
  
"Oh hello Sirius. Please take your seat." Said Dumbledore pleasantly.  
  
Sirius walked down the hall to the Gryffindor table, smiling sarcastically the whole way, walked passed twenty students and sat between James and Remus.  
  
"Ok. The winner is...James Potter from Gryffindor! My congratulations to you Mr. Potter! With one hundred and twenty-nine percent you came out on the top of the school!  
  
"YES I WON!! James shouted enthusiastically.  
  
'Please come up to the front and pick four of your friends and one student from another house."  
  
After furious pats on the back James went up in front of the teacher table laughing, smiling and waving the way up. "I pick my friends Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter to come with me to Hawaii and as for the person from the other house...hmmmm...I pick Snape!  
  
"Will all that has been called please came up to the front and the rest of you may leave! Dumbledore had to shout to be heard above the noise made by the students.  
  
Lily, Sirius, Remus and peter ran up to the front of and joined James but Snape walked slowly up to the front still in shock about it all.  
  
"You may go in to that room and pick out three outfits each." Dumbledore said, pointing to the door behind the teachers table. "Okay!" rang out the voices of the five happy friends and Snape went in silence. 


	6. Something new

The outfits that were picked are; A red tee-shirt with a stripe through the middle, a peachy white pair of khakis, a light blue tank-top, burgundy shorts, a white button-up shirt and cargo pants for James. A pink sundress, a light blue tee-shirt, light blue shorts with white stripes, a light green tank top that says "sunshine girl' and soft green capris is what Lily picked. Sirius picked a blues tee-shirt with white stripes on the sides, peachy white khakis like the ones James has, red tank top, burgundy shorts, and a navy blue button up shirt and jeans. Remus chose a plain emerald green tee-shirt, jean shorts, a blue tank top, navy blue khakis, a burgundy button up shirt and white cargos. Peter picked a blue tee-shirt, blue shorts, same thing in red & white, white khakis and a green shirt.  
  
Only Snape knows what he picked as he left quickly. Except that it was all in black and green.  
  
"You should go upstairs and get some rest because you are leaving early tomorrow" Dumbledore told the four remaining students. "I also advise you to send a letter to your parents telling them about it all.  
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
